Failed Confession
by Retarded Lolicon
Summary: Nico calls Maki to the roof top to confess. Everything went fine :D All was well until... :D ! NozoEli and KotoUmi mentioned


Hayo guys~ The Retarded Lolicon is here again to present you another crack/romance fic~ This story came into mind around 1 am then fuck I was so high xD I don't know what came to me or what inspired me to do this but meh :D This story sucks btw XD

Enjoy~ :D

* * *

Nico Yazawa is currently waiting for Maki Nishikino at the rooftop where they practice. Nico left Maki a love letter in her shoe locker. Nico is going to drop her pride down and confess to the tomato girl. Nozomi, of course, gave her advices like take her to a love hotel and do this and that but she rejected it immediately. Eli gave her more sane ideas than Nozomi did, gosh why can't Eli tame her girlfriend? Is it because Nozomi is on top? Nico shook her head erasing her thoughts about the parfait gays; she has to focus on confessing to Maki. Nico breathed in heavily. Nico checked if everything was there Flowers, Chocolates, her gift and herself of course. She also checked if she was looking fine. She took out her phone and used it as a mirror. After she checked everything she went back to waiting for Maki.

After minutes of waiting, the door finally opened revealing a red-haired girl. Maki was blushing when she went in the rooftop. She quickly walked towards Nico and showed her the love letter that she wrote.

"W-What is the meaning of this? Did Nozomi have something to do with this?"

"What took you so long?"

"Seriously Nico-chan, answering me with a question." Maki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ah sorry Maki-chan, Nozomi has nothing to do with this because if she did, we could have been in the love hotel now surrounded by dildos." Nico sighed.

"Uh-huh.. So, you are confessing to me?" Nico flinched. How can she see through this? "Love letter in a shoe locker, confession place is the rooftop, time takes place after school where in most students have gone home now. So cliché Nico-chan, you see this any manga you read." Maki sighed. "Now what? You gonna give me flowers and chocolates and say I love you?" Nico can't even respond anymore. Nico thought that Maki has zero knowledge when it comes to romance, so why does she know this things? "I know these things because Rin and Hanayo give me manga to read... and also sometimes Nozomi, she gives manga that are... too explicit." Maki blushed while saying that. "Now confess to me so I can leave, i-it's not like I want you to confess so I can say yes it's so we can get over with this already. It's getting late and dark."

Nico nodded. Her confidence from before was now shattered. She has forgotten the lines that she kept on repeating inside of her head. "M-Maki Nishikino!" Nico gave the flowers she was hiding behind her to Maki. "I love you! I love you so much." Nico then rummaged inside her bag and gavr Maki the gift and chocolate. "P-please accept my feelings!"

Maki took the gifts Nico gave her. She settled the flowers and the chocolate on top of her bag and opened the gift Nico gave her. Inside the box Nico gave her, was a necklace that has a circular ruby akin to Maki's hair. Maki wore the necklace and smiled at Nico "Thanks Nico-chan!" Maki put the box and the chocolate inside her bag and went to the door.

"W-wait!" Maki looked behind. "What's your answer?" Maki faced Nico.

"Did you ask a question?"

"No, but I am wondering if you could consider my feeli-"

"No question, No answer." Maki turned her back again and was about to leave.

"Then, Maki Nishikino, Will you be my girlfriend?" Nico shouted.

Maki smiled before turning back again to Nico. "I am glad to be your girlfriend, Nico-chan."

"Is that a yes?"

"What do you think idiot."

"I-I am just asking!"

"It's a no."

"Wh-What?! But you just said that you are glad to be my girlfriend!"

"I don't recall on saying that. I'll leave now Nico-chan I still have a DATE to attend to." Maki emphasize the word date. When Nico heard that, she looked like she was about to cry. Maki laughed inwardly _'So fun to tease her '_ Maki smirked." Bye Nico-cha-"

"Maki-chan you meanie!" Nico cried. "Maki-chan you idiot!" Nico cried and ran away. Before Nico could successfully run away, Maki caught Nico's hand. She pulled Nico close to her and gave a kiss to her.

"I am glad to be your girlfriend but before we go out officially, I have one condition. I'll be the dominant one. I'll be on the top and you will be on the bottom." Maki smiled evilly.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of no- rooftop

"She learned from the best." Nozomi grinned evilly.

"I prayed for Maki's innocence but why taint her!"

"Umi why are you here?" Eri asked

"Obviously to see some lesbo action of Nico and Maki"

"That's so shameless! I certainly did not come here for that."

"Then, what are you doing here Umi?"

"Eri, Kotori told me I was an idiot. She told me to go with you guys so I can learn something from the two of you but I DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS! What can I learn from the two of you anyway? In terms of studying, yes I can learn buuuut I know that Kotori is pertaining to something else an I don't know what it is! Ughhh Eri help me I'm being paranoid!"

"I never imagined that there would be a day that I can see you like this Umi-chan~ Umi-chan, just be straightforward of your feelings. You are quite like Eri and Maki being shy but Kotori just wants to know that you love her so show it to her." Nozomi said.

"That's new. Something not so explicit came out from your mouth Nozomi." A newcomer voice erupted.

The three of them turned around to see who it was and it was Nico. These babies just got caught.

"T-that means you guys heard what I declared a while ago?" Maki asked. The three nodded. Maki face palmed. "She's mine. Nozomi, you're dead if you grope Nico-chan again. We won't accept you in our hospital." Maki threatened

"I won't let you kill my 'parfait'"

"Then put a leash on her."

"That's the other way around." Eri blushed.

"Shameful!"

"Shut up Umi. You should control Kotori too. She gets that 'lovey dovey' atmosphere with her sometimes, especially when they were sewing our costumes together. They are always alone and who knows what will happen."

"Excuse me? Kotori won't do that. I am sure they are only talking friendly. And plus Eri, you should really tame Nozomi. Kotori is damn mad at me because I am always off guard whenever that monster gropes me."

"What can I do about it? I love her, I just can't tell her to stop what she wants to do." Eri said

"Then let her grope you." Maki and Umi said.

"That's unacceptable. I rather let Nozomi grope me nude than not."

"Nozomi, it feels like war is coming." Nico felt a shiver on her spine.

"Solge Trio War begin!" Nozomi cheered.

"Don't motivate them."

The story ends with the Soldier Game Trio having war on the rooftop.

Solge War :D (Civil War :^D)

* * *

My jokes are so corny D: Whenever I joke that is not sexual, he would walk away from me and he would tell me that it was new that I wouldn't joke sexual jokes xD He is so mean to me xD Anyways~ Did you enjoy my corny fic :c It's not really that good cuz I dunno :c I just cri xD

Please do review :D


End file.
